Nightmare
by angelbabe1596
Summary: Hey guys this is a modern (not historically accurate) story about how Pocahontas and a few friends save Pocahontas's husband and a few other people. Why is this happening and what will our Native American princess do? Let's find out... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

It was late into summer and the air was thin and temperature was high. The sun was raised high above the heads

that dwelled below but was not disturbing the lives. The natives of the land adapted to the area and thought of

moving as their destiny and that they were better off in a small reservation in New Mexico. It was centuries when

the oldest of their tribe was forced west because of the selfishness of the settlers, but as the legend was told it

was polite of them to do so. Young Pocahontas only shrugged her shoulders about the legends she was most

indifferent about the true. Pocahontas after meeting the young and charming John Smith on a spring break vacation

two years ago was most influenced by the culture difference of John that recently she had run away with another

John and they happily eloped. It would now be three years now since Pocahontas had returned to New Mexico. She

and John now lived in England and were having a most exceptional life, but news of Pocahontas's father becoming

ill rushed her home. John and Pocahontas arrived at small hospital that was an old pale white and had very few

windows. Pocahontas whom had jumped out of the car had ran inside had left John who had just turned off the car

and struggled to get himself together. Pocahontas slide into a wooden desk and a blonde nurse checking Facebook

was ignoring her.

"I'm here to see Powhatan." Pocahontas said panting. Her heart was pounding out of her chest mostly because she

was sickened by the thought that her father might be on his death bed. The nurse looked at Pocahontas nervously

and started clicking very very fast.

"Room 203." The nurse smiled. Pocahontas sprinted down the hallway. John who had thought he had finally caught

up with her only saw her long black hair swing around the corner. Pocahontas had busted though the door and

Powhatan was sitting up and putting on his clothes.

"Pocahontas." Powhatan had grabbed his daughter and squeezed her. "It is good to see you." Powhatan placed his

hand on Pocahontas's cheek; he felt her smooth skin with old fingers. John walked into the room panting.

"Mr. Dear Pocahontas." John said and took several breathes. "You run with the speed of a white rabbit being chased

by a fox." John took a few more breathes. He acknowledged Powhatan and lay down on the hospital bed.

Pocahontas ignored John and centered her attention on Powhatan.

"Father! Why are you up? Aren't you sick?" She said with haste.

"Calm my child I am fine." He smiled. "I was entranced by a vision and it sickened me. Our doctors tried and tried

to heal me but they could not. They brought me to this hospital where I was cured of my sickness. Dehydration."

Powhatan laughed and Pocahontas chuckled too.

"Will you tell me of this vision father?" Pocahontas asked.

"Yes, I will tell you over coffee."

Pocahontas had finally come home after being astray for three years. A large hole inside her heart was filled and

joy was in its place. There were warm greetings, hugs, and smiles that were offered to Powhatan's daughter

Princess Pocahontas; though Pocahontas had never thought of herself as a princess she felt like the rest of the

tribe. Powhatan had led them into his home filled endless pictures of Pocahontas and her mother; John walked

around as if it were a museum.

"She is beautiful." John said.

"Thank you. Everyone tells we look a lot alike." Pocahontas replied.

"She was an amazing woman." Powhatan had come with the coffee. "And the love of my life." Powhatan took the

coffee pot and poured the coffee equally into three blue mugs. He placed sugar cubes and cream onto the table.

"Was mother in your vision?" Pocahontas picked up her cup took a sip of her coffee. She grabbed three sugar cubes

and dropped them inside. They made a plop sound; she moved the mug in circular motions before Powhatan handed

her a spoon. She stirred the coffee and Powhatan stared at the silver spoon. He watched it spin and spin. He broke

his gaze when Pocahontas took another sip.

"No." He looked into Pocahontas's eyes. "You and nine other women were fighting a darkness. It was cold and

heartless. It was out for lust and kidnapped your husbands."

John busted out into rude laughter. "Are you serious? A strange darkness coming to kidnap me in the night." John

thought Powhatan was being ridiculous.

"John!" Pocahontas cried!

"C'mon Pocahontas you cannot believe this rubbish!" John yelled. Powhatan just sat with his head hung down. "You

will really believe this man!"

"This man is my father! And I will believe him if he says that he saw it!" Pocahontas yelled.

"He is probably high or something. You did say your people practiced weird medicine." John smirked. Powhatan took

a gulp of coffee he sat back in his chair and rolled his eyes.

"Why are you saying these things John? Is it because you are scared?" Pocahontas reached for John's shoulder.

"I am not scared and nothing is going to happen." John had walked out of the house and slammed the door behind

him. Pocahontas covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

"I am sorry father, I do not know why he is acting this way." She sobbed more.

"Go to him." Powhatan said. Pocahontas shook her head.

"No."

"Pocahontas." Powhatan looked at her with content. "He is scared; go after him." Pocahontas walked outside. It

was cold and quiet. The happy natives disappeared and the night had come. Was it really night time, Pocahontas

thought to herself? She heard low whispers in her ear.

"John!" Pocahontas screamed. "John!"

Pocahontas. It whispered in her ear. Pocahontas. She ran and kept her mind on John.

"John!" she yelled once more. She stopped running. "John." A tall black form held him in its hands. It was sucking

the life out of him.

"John!" she yelled once more.


	2. Chapter 2

"Father!" Pocahontas screamed! "Father!" Powhatan stepped outside. He merely looked at his daughter. He was more focused on the sky.

"It has come." Powhatan said. It was a whisper; it was more to himself. "I think it is time you leave."

"Leave. Father where will I go. That monster took John. It was killing him. If I go it will kill me too. Father please let us ask the wisest of our tribe. Let's not think with haste!"

"Daughter." Powhatan placed his hand under Pocahontas's chin. "You have your mother's spirit. A free heart open and accepting always on your toes and head in the clouds." He smiled. "Don't be afraid. It only wants you to be afraid. You are brave and strong." Pocahontas wanted to take her father's advice. She feared the death of John and for her life too. The vision had come true and John brushed it off lightly as if it were just a child's play. He was now in the hands of a dark spirit squeezing the life out of his darling body. Powhatan went inside the house for a few moments and returned and he handed Pocahontas her keys.

"Go." Powhatan shoved her. She was unsure. Was it right to leave? What if she stayed? Would it be wrong? Was there a right or a wrong.

"Follow your heart." Powhatan said. Pocahontas stared at him with sad eyes. She got in the car and fixed her eyes on the sky. The stars were brighter than usual.

"I will follow the stars." She said. Powhatan nodded and then he calmly walked back into the house. Pocahontas took a last look at the sky. The sun was now returning.

It was about morning when Pocahontas had crossed the border of Louisiana. The bright stars that had guided her were now gone and the sun was her navigator. She was anxious to find John. And at this point was willing to get answers from anyone. "John" she said. "Why is this happening?" She pulled over and placed the car in park. Tears flowed from her eyes and throat closed. "What should I do?"

Pocahontas.

The voices sounded again.

Pocahontas.

He's gone.

Death.

Pocahontas.

"Stop it! Stop!" she yelled. She placed her hands over her ears. "Please!" she pleaded. They laughed at her they taunted her.

"Leave me!" she yelled. She continued to cry. "Leave."

Do you know where you are going?

You will not get him back.

"You don't know that. Who are you?"

I am you.

It was silent for a long time. Pocahontas wiped her tears.

"You are not me." She said. "I will get my husband back." Pocahontas rested for a few moments more then started to drive again.

"Mother please give me courage." She whispered. She stopped again at a diner. It was rectangular with a few cars parked outside. When she entered a thousand eyes seemed to be on her. It wasn't many people there but it felt that there were many. She sat in a small booth. Across from her an old man wearing a baseball cap sitting at the another table stared at her. She turned her head. She tried not to make eye contact. A waitress wearing a white apron with long red hair and pale green eyes took her order.

"May I help you? She said in a sweet voice. "Would you like some coffee?" Pocahontas stared at the girl for a while.

Pocahontas.

"No." Pocahontas said in a whisper.

"Are you okay?" the waitress asked in a soft tone.

He is mine.

"He is not!" Pocahontas yelled. She had drawn attention from everyone in the room. She stood up with quickness and rushed outside. She began to cry again.

"He is not." Pocahontas said once more. A gentle hand was placed upon her shoulder.

"You're hearing the voices too." The red head waitress said.

"Who are you?" Pocahontas asked.

"I'm Lena. That monster stole my husband from me." Lena's eyes watered.

"When did they take him?" Pocahontas said.

"Only three days ago." Lena wiped her eyes. "I'm scared. I want my husband back. I want Stephen back. The voices they tell me he is dead. They tell me that he is theirs. I don't know why this happened."

"We will get them back."

"You have so much courage. But what can we do?" Lena wiped her eyes again. Pocahontas thought for a moment. She had followed the stars for a short time.

"We will follow the stars." Pocahontas pointed to the sky. Lena was confused. "At night the stars will guide us. I think my husband's spirit is connected to the stars. He is trying to communicate with me through the stars. It makes more sense now." Pocahontas took her hand and placed it on her heart.

"So we follow stars?" Lena asked.

"Yes." Pocahontas smiled. "We should hurry so we won't lose their path."

"But I have work!" Lena pleaded.

"Is work more important than your true love?" Pocahontas smirked. Lena looked at the diner then back at the sky.

"I want Stephen back." Lena grinned. She took the white apron from her waist and threw it to the ground.

"Let's follow the stars!" Lena shouted.


End file.
